Losing Love
by Twilighter31
Summary: Takes place post-Eclipse, a week before Bella and Edwards wedding. Edward decides to leave Bella again but this time it's not only his choice nor is it for the good of Bella. A Jasper/Bella fic. Read&Review Please! COMPLETE
1. This Feeling

_**Hey I'm having a little writers block with my other story so I decided to write another fic to get my mind off of it.**_

_**This is a JasperxBella fic and it will probably stay that way through the whole story. I'm not completely sure where this is going yet, but I've got I lose plan.**_

**_The story is rated T for now but that may change to an M later if I feel like writing some lemons :)_**

_**So this story takes place Post-Eclipse, a week before Bella and Edwards wedding. Edward leaves Bella again but this time it wasn't only his choice and for the good of Bella.**_

_**Disclaimer: Thank the wonderful Stephanie Meyers for Twilight because I do not own Twilight or any of these characters I'm just putting a twist in her story**_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Bella woke up in the arms of her love. Time seemed to be moving faster since she had decided to marry Edward but she wasn't complaining. It was the sixth of August and as usual in Forks it was cool. She had become use to the weather and seemed to love it more and more everyday.

The day started like any other. Bella was so excited for her upcoming wedding in the last week, she didn't noticed the slight change in Edwards's expressions and words towards her. How could she? He promised her, he would never leave. That he loved her and only her. That he was hers forever. That all would change today, though she didn't know it yet.

However, Edward knew. It was his choice. He knew he had to do it soon. He knew it would hurt the ones he cared for but he would do anything for the person he loved. That person was not Bella and today she would find out the truth.

* * *

_**Yes I know it's very short but this is just the start I'm already half way through the next chapter and it should be up today if not tomorrow **_

_**Work really does suck :(**_

**_Anyways  
_****_Luv from Monika Whitlock_**


	2. What's Wrong?

_**Hey I'm having a little writers block with my other story so I decided to write another fic to get my mind off of it.**_

_**This is a JasperxBella fic and it will probably stay that way through the whole story. I'm not completely sure where this is going yet, but I've got I lose plan.**_

_**So this story takes place Post-Eclipse, a week before Bella and Edwards wedding. Edward leaves Bella again but this time it wasn't only his choice and for the good of Bella**_

_**I apologize again for the super shortness of the last chapter but I was hoping to finish the chapter within the next hour. I wasn't planning on going to my friends BBQ so I lost 4 hours of valuable writing time by going there.**_

_**To make up for the shortness this chapter is just over 2,200 words long which is may be short for some of you but it is long for me. Normally my chapters are 1000 words or less so don't expect these long ones all the time. :)**_

_**Thanks if you read/reviewed the last chapter and gave it a chance even though it barely said anything!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Thank the wonderful Stephanie Meyers for Twilight because I do not own Twilight or any of these characters I'm just putting a twist in her story**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up with a feeling of dread. I felt as if something horrible would happen today. I turned to gaze at Edward and all my worries faded but didn't disappear completely. The look on Edward's face was one of concentration.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked down at me, realizing that I had woken up.

"Nothing…love." He smiled crookedly but it wasn't right. It didn't reach his eyes.

I shuddered at the odd feeling I got when he said 'love.' It sounded detached. Almost wrong. As if there was something he was holding back. I quickly dismissed my feelings as paranoia. Edward loved me. He wouldn't have any reason to hide anything from me.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked after a few moments when the paranoia left. Since the wedding was in a week everything seemed all the more hectic and I hardly got to spend time with Edward anymore. I didn't mind much because this was all for the most wonderful day of our lives.

His eyes seemed to tighten slightly but he covered it so quickly I felt like I must have imagined it.

"I think… we need to talk." He said coldly. My heart rate quickened and the paranoia returned. I started to panic.

"Okay. What about?" I asked trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Not here. We need to talk with the whole family." I let out I sigh of relief. It can't be that bad if it was for the whole family to hear. However, his tone implied that it was something horrible and I could feel the tension coming off of him.

"Okay. Just let the human get ready and we'll leave." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright," he replied not even noticing the weak attempted I made at humor.

I shuddered and I decided my subconscious was right. Something was terribly wrong.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

While Bella was taking a shower, I thought of how to tell the whole family. This was something that I had been thinking about for the last few days. It was hard enough telling Bella that I no longer loved her a year ago but this would be harder. I had to tell her that I was in love with her best friend.

Then there was Jasper. How would he react to losing his love? I decided to call Alice and tell her what was going on, even though she probably saw it in a vision.

As usual she picked up on the first ring.

"Hello Alice." I said.

"Hey Edward. What's up?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. No one can hear me."

"I decided we should tell Bella and everyone today."

There was silence on the other line. Alice was probably having a vision. After about a minute she finally spoke again.

"I guess this would be the best time. It would have been better last week but someone wouldn't listen to me." She accused.

"I wasn't ready to tell Bella then. Now is better for me."

"Since when did you become so self-centered?"

"Since I fell in love with you"

"Haha. Okay get Bella to the house soon. We'll tell them when you guys get here. Bye. I love you." Then I heard the dial tone. This was going to be a hard day.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I knew we'd have to tell them sometime but it still felt wrong. Bella is my best friend and Jasper was the love of my life… was.

I don't know when it happened or how but one morning I didn't feel the same love as I use to towards Jasper. On that day Jasper noticed.

_**Flashback**_

It was the day after we defeated the newborns. Jasper and I were cuddling on the couch. Jasper risked his life many times to stop a newborn for me. I wondered how someone could care so much about me.

This morning I felt something different towards Jasper. It wasn't love. Something was defiantly wrong with me. It was probably just a mood. I tried to shake the feeling but it wouldn't leave.

"Alice, what is something the matter?" Jasper asked.

"What make's you think something's wrong?" I hedged. I couldn't even explain it to myself.

"Your feeling worried, concern… and slightly panicky." It was a statement not a question. Jasper could feel my emotions but not the reason behind them. This was the first time I felt thankful for that.

"I guess I'm just... worried and concerned about Bella's wedding. And the panic is because I'm worried she won't like the dress I got her." I lied easily.

"Are you sure?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"mhmm," I replied.

"Okay. I love you," he whispered affectionately in my ear.

"Me too." I mumbled.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until I finally broke it.

"I need to hunt." I lied. I didn't _need _to hunt, but I needed to clear my head. Jasper was oblivious to this slight fact.

"Alright. Do you want me to go with you?" he asked

"No it's okay. I'll take Edward with me." I smiled and left the room and headed off the Edward's room.

He was playing the piano when I walked into the room. That was when my world stopped.

_**End Flashback**_

In the following weeks, Edward and I got closer and closer until we both realized that we loved each other more than we did Bella and Jasper.

The hardest part of everything was keeping my emotions right around Jasper. I found the worry easy to hide but the guilt was tougher. I convinced Jasper I was always guilty because I was doing things that Bella didn't want done at her wedding. That was kind of true. I don't think Bella wanted to have her husband sleep with her best friend weeks before there wedding.

Last week would have been easier to break the news because it was before Bella got her dress and started getting excited over every detail of the wedding. Now Bella was actually excited and that worry me that she would take the news worse.

My vision showed Bella in the same zombie-like trance that she was in when Edward first left. And it showed that Jasper would stay with the family but became very depressed for a long time. However these weren't definite. I started being able to tell the minuscule difference between the definite things and the possible things.

My vision was slightly cloudy which meant that this was the probable outcome but not the definite one. One decision still had to be made. I hated not knowing this decision.

I brought my mind back to the matter at hand. How do we handle this situation? We could leave for a little while. I thought to myself. That's when I was hit with another vision.

_**Vision**_

_Edward and I sitting outside an unfamiliar house. My head on Edward's shoulder._

"_I'm glad we left. I love you," I said._

"_I'm glad as well. I love you too." Edward replied._

"_Canadian sun sets are beautiful." I mused._

"_Not as beautiful as you," Edward said looking me in my eyes._

_**End Vision**_

I gasped. We could leave right after we told them. It would give Jasper and Bella time to heal without us there. I would tell Edward through my mind when he arrived with Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward seemed a little frantic as we drove way to fast to his house. Our house. I giggled at the thought of spending forever with Edward in _our _house.

Edward looked at my questionably.

I was just thinking about how much I'm going to love spending forever together at our house." I smiled up at him. His hands seemed to tighten around the wheel a little harder.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. He didn't answer. He had a look of pure concentration on his face. I knew that expression. It was the look he made when he was focusing on someone's thoughts.

His lips curved up into a smile. "Perfect," he muttered under his breath.

"What's perfect? Edward is something wrong?" I was terrified.

"Just another minute Bella. We'll discuss it at my house." His voice rough.

Something was defiantly wrong. Whatever it was, it involved me. I tried to think of the things that could be wrong. The wedding could be cancelled due to the weather. Alice might have gone overboard. Renée might have cancelled. No those weren't it. It was something that involved the whole family.

We rode in silence for the rest of the way to the house. Edward seemed oblivious to my terror which scared me even more.

Edward pulled into the driveway. He quickly got out of the car and ran into the house. I sat in shock. Since when does Edward leave me alone? He always opens the door for me or something.

My terror grew as a shakily got out of the car and headed to the door.

When I entered and was hit with a wave of calm. I looked up and smiled at Jasper who smiled back. However, his smile didn't reach his eyes. He must be worried too, I thought to myself.

"Bella sit down there." Edward said pointing across from him on the couch. Huh? I wasn't going to sit next to him? I started to feel scared again just before another wave of calm hit me. Again I thankfully smiled at Jasper.

I seated myself on the sofa next to Emmett and Rosalie while Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme sat on the other sofa. I looked over and saw Edward and Alice sitting together in the love seat. I tensed a little.

"I guess you are all wondering why we called this family meeting." Edward started fiddling with his fingers. He paused and took a deep breath in.

"Honey, just spit it out. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Esme said calming.

"Ya honey spit it out," Emmett mocked. "Ouch!" Rosalie whapped him.

"It's okay. Continue." I said reaching over to touch his hands. He pulled his hands. He didn't want me to touch him? I felt my eyes start to tear up.

"Umm… I… we… Alice?" Edward stuttered for words then glanced over at Alice.

"What Edward is trying to say is, we're leaving." Alice chirped.

I blinked a few times. "What?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Alice and I are in love and we are leaving in the morning," Edward said looking over at Alice lovingly. Everything that happened from there was a blur.

I heard Emmett going "oooooh!" right before Rosalie hit him and said something else to him.

I saw Esme look of shock on her face that Carlisle mirrored.

But the thing that stuck out he most was the pain, hurt, and betrayal on Jasper's face. It was the look of true heartbreak. I wondered if I looked any better.

Alice. Edward. Alice. Edward. My mind kept repeating to itself.

Then everything went black. I welcomed the darkness praying for escape from my lost love.

* * *

_**So that's the actual first chapter.**_

_**I planned on writing another one to start the story off right but it's 2AM and I can't type anymore. Sorry if I'm not a fast enough updater for you for later chapters.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING OR IF IT IS A WASTE OF MY TIME…**_

_**I think I might steal an idea from other fanfic writers… If you review I'll send you a quote from the next chapter :)**_

_**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	3. My Mom

_**I'm sorry if I forgot the send you a quote but it was early in the morning when I got up and I forgot that I had to send a quotes so I didn't remember it until I had already sent out three replies.**_

_**I'm sorry to the three people who didn't get a quote :(  
but if it makes you feel better, because i forgot for those three people it made me want to update faster so they wouldn't get mad at me :) See? plus side to everything**_

_**Anyways thanks if you read/reviewed!!  
I didn't think people would like the story that much.  
In one day it got more hits and reviews then my other story that's been up for a week :) lol**_

_**So I hope you like this chapter. It's not as long as the last one but I tried.**_

_**Disclaimer: So my name is Monika therefore I only own Twilight in my dreams. But here in the real world, Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Damned reality always seems to ruin my life :(**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

_I must be dreaming. I thought to myself as I wandered aimlessly through the dark forest. I didn't want to wake up. It hurt to think of what awaited in reality so I kept pushing myself to walk farther. Just a little longer. _

_Suddenly, something moved among the trees. "Hello?" I asked, the panic in my voice audible. "Hello?" I called again. I glanced nervously through the trees. It took me a while to find something. In front of me I could make out the shapes of two figures walking hand in hand. They were heading away from me._

"_Wait!" I yelled and started running towards them. They didn't turn nor did they acknowledge my presence at all. Was I invisible? I wondered._

_I tripped over a tree root but caught myself with my arms. "Damn it." I cussed under my breath wiping the dirt off my palms. Even in my dreams I'm clumsy. _

_I pushed myself of the ground and look around. _

_The two figures had stopped and were turned so it looked like they were looking at me. I still couldn't tell who they were. I quickly started running towards them again. They didn't move._

_As I approached I realized they weren't looking at me, they were looking at each other. I could almost feel the love they had between themselves. I slowed. They weren't speaking to each other they were just enjoying each others presence. I had to look away. It hurt._

_I wrapped my arms around my torso and forced myself to look at the couple again. That's when I first recognized them. Edward. Alice. I screamed and fell the ground sobbing._

I woke up pulling myself abruptly into a sitting position. I was still screaming bloody murder. I stopped screaming and just started crying breathlessly into my knees. I wrapped my arms around myself and threw myself back down.

That's when I realized, this wasn't my bed. Where am I?

I forced my eyes opened but still couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry from my tears. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and looked around again.

I was still at Edward's house. My heart broke a little at the thought of his name. My eyes started to blur again.

I blinked rapidly - trying to force the tears back - and surveyed the room again. Where is everyone? I thought

"Hello?" I called my voice was horse. I tried to clear my throat. "Hello?" I called again. I shuddered slightly at the slight connection between these words and the words I called in my dream.

Suddenly Esme appeared in front of me. I blink and quickly threw my arms around her.

"Shh. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," she soothed in my ear, rubbing circles on my back.

"How… can… it... be... okay?" I asked between sobs. She didn't answer. She just pulled me tighter and started to rock me slightly.

After a minute of me ruining Esme shirt with my tears I pulled away.

"What time is it?" I ask my voice lifeless.

"Just past 6. Don't worry about that though, dear. I called Charlie and told him you were sleeping over with…" She trailed off. I cringed and felt my eyes fill with tears again. I looked down.

"What happened?" I asked changing the subject.

"You passed out. Carlisle said your mind shut down to protect itself. Not very good protection though," She muttered the last part under her breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up. Esme's eyes were sad and apologetic.

"You kept screaming and crying the whole time, dear. And the things you said. It hurt me just to listen to the pain and hurt in your voice. How you must have been feeling…" She said hugging me again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I couldn't imagine if I was in your position." She shuddered slightly. We hugged in silence for another minute before I new fear struck me.

"Are you guys leaving too?" I asked. I knew the Cullen's would have to move soon but I always saw myself leaving with them. I took a deep, ragged breath in at these thoughts that would now never be true.

"Not yet. We'll stay for a little longer. You're still like a daughter to me no matter what happened here today. We all love you and hope the best for you." She hugged me tighter.

There was nothing more to say at that moment. I felt loved and cared for. This time I wouldn't be left alone.

Alone. The word hurt me more than it should. I was alone. Not alone in the sense of people around me, but I was alone in my heart.

Esme pulled me back to the sofa and sat down next to me. We sat in a comfortable silence.

"How's Jasper?" I asked breaking the silence. He was probably doing worse than me right now with him feeling my emotions on top of his.

"He's holding up," she sighed sadly. "He locked himself in his study right after we made sure you were okay. But he hasn't come out since." She had a pained expression. Esme was a true mother. She felt for Jasper and me as if we were her own children.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yes. He won't answer us." She looked as if she could cry ,she would.

"Maybe I could try?" I ask though it was doubtful. If Jasper wouldn't talk to his family then he wouldn't want to talk to me.

"If you'd like to. I think he might talk to you. I mean you two are going through the same thing." She smiled sadly. I looked down again.

"Okay." I whispered and stood. Esme stood too. She grabbed my shoulders and turned me to look at her.

"Bella," She started looking deep into my eyes. "Always remember that we love you. Always." I smiled and my tears returned. These were tears of happiness though.

"I know Esme. I love you guys too." It was true. I would never stop loving them no matter what. Even _him._ Esme hugged me again and then went up to her room.

I took a deep breath and headed towards Jasper study. I had never been in Jasper's study but I could say that about lamost every room in the house. I never felt the need to see everyone's rooms.

When I reached the room I knocked.

No answer.

"Jasper?" I asked weakly.

No answer.

"Can you let me in please?"

The lock clicked.

I took another deep breath and slowly opened the door.

My eye's traveled around the large room. The walls were covered, floor to ceiling in books. In the middle of the room were 2 large black chairs, with a dark wood table and lamp in between them.

There was one large window in the back corner of the room. That's where Jasper stood. He was leaning back against the wall staring through the window. His expression was blank. I closed the door behind me and slowly made my way towards him.

He looked up at me when I was 2 steps away from him. I stopped. We looked into each others eyes for an immeasurable moment until he took a step forwards and broke the silence.

* * *

_**Don't kill me please! Sorry for leaving such a cliffy but… Okay so I don't have a reason to why I'm leaving it as a cliffy. Sue me :)**_

**_Plus, I wanted this to be a sort of Esme chapter because I don't think she gets enough of the spotlight in the real Twilight._**

_**I'm sorry for any errors. I went crazy editing it but you can only edit your work so much. Please point out the mistakes if you see them tell me and I'll fix them. **_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**If you review I'll send you a quote from the next chapter and I will remember this time :)**_

_**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	4. Could It Be

_**Okay so the cliffy was kind of mean and I don't think I'll ever do such a mean cliffy again. I felt kinda bad. :(**_

_**And the cliffy didn't lead to anything huge so it makes me feel even worse lol :)**_

_**Thanks if you read/reviewed!!**_

_**I special Thanks to **__**Nellwantstobeavampalso**__** for making me laugh first thing in the morning with this:**_

_**I will sue you badly! How can you do this to us... cries I will sue your  
grandma for doing this**_

_**Disclaimer: My name is Monika, therefore I only own Twilight in my dreams. But here in the real world, Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Damned reality always seems to ruin my life :(**_

* * *

"How are you?" he asked. His voice was warm and filled with nothing but concern for me. Tears started filling my eyes again. I closed the gap between us and threw my arms around him. At first he was a little tense, but after a few seconds he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me too.

"I'm sorry," I said and tried to pull away from him. He wouldn't let me. He just pulled me tighter.

"What do you have to apologize for?"

"I came here to try and help you, but instead I'm ruining your shirt." He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I don't like this shirt anyways." I tried to laugh but it sounded strangled through my sobs.

We were silent while I waited for my tears ran out. Jasper knew that he shouldn't use his powers to calm me down and I was grateful for that. He let me work out my emotions myself. I felt a small twinge of relief as soon as the tears finally stopped.

"Thank you" I whispered. He pulled me away so that I could see his eyes. I never noticed before, but his eyes were a warm honey color. They were a slightly lighter shade than Edward's. I was shocked at myself when I could think his name to myself. I couldn't feel the right kind of pain with Jasper around, and it wasn't his power.

"You still feel guilty. Why?" he asked softly bring me out of my thoughts. His cool breath in my face made me lose all concentration. I closed my eyes hoping to regain my train of thought.

"I… ummm…" I stuttered. "Damned vampires and they're stupid ability to dazzle me." I muttered quietly to myself and looked down. He chuckled. Oops. Vampire hearing. Shoot! I kicked myself internally for forgetting about that.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked, trying to keep what small shred of dignity I still had. He chuckled again. I scowled at the floor. My cheeks were blazing.

"I asked why you still felt guilty."

"Oh right." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. "Ummm… Well… I mean you have to deal… with the same thing I do… but you also feel my emotions on top of your own… and that's not fair to you." I stuttered.

"Bella, you shouldn't be worrying about me right now. You have yourself to think about." He pulled me into his chest again. I took a deep breath. Wow, Jasper smelt good. I took another breath through my nose and inhaled his scent some more. I felt my knee's getting a weak and I was grateful that Jasper was holding me up.

"I'm sorry I should go. It's hard enough for you to be in the same room as me." I said reluctantly. I didn't want to leave Jaspers arms – which seem kind of odd – but I didn't want to makes this any harder on him than it had to be.

"No no, it's alright. I've gotten use to your scent." I looked up at him. If he was lying, he was doing a good job of covering it up.

"When?" I asked. I tried to think of the last time Jasper seemed uncomfortable around me, but the only thing that came to mind was my last birthday party. I cringed internally.

"I don't know. After we got back, I guess. I knew I'd have to be around you a lot so I decided I should work on my control a little harder." He shrugged.

"Are you sure this is ok?" I asked.

"Yes. It's ok. Stop worrying about me." He said in a mock-serious tone. I laughed.

He hugged me for what seemed like an eternity. However, it was still to soon when he let me go.

"You're tired," he commented.

"Ya."

"You should go to sleep"

"mmkay." I turned and headed to the door. I opened the door and stopped. "Jasper." I whispered turning. He looked at me. "Thanks," I said with a smile and left.

I got halfway to Edward's room when I remembered. Edward was there.

Now that I was no longer in Jasper presence the hole in my chest blew open again. Only this time it felt ten times worse than before. I pushed myself to the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. I wrapped my arms around my knees and started sobbing.

Soon, I felt cold arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Jaspers worried eyes looking down on me. I tried to smile but failed miserably. He picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs.

He sat down on the sofa with me in his lap. I buried my head into his chest. This time, Jasper used his powers. He sent me a wave of calm, happiness, and… laughter? I started laughing.

"Stop that," I protested, smacking his chest.

"Ouch. That hurt." He joked even though he probably didn't even feel it. He sent another wave of laughter and I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Please... Stop…That… Jasper…" I begged between giggles.

"Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Please!" I tried again. My laughing stopped. I smacked him again. "That wasn't funny." I said putting on a pouting face.

"Really? Than why were you laughing?" he joked. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I snuggled in closer.

"Thank you again. I don't know what I would do with out you right now." I said and I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Bella asleep was cutest thing I had ever seen. She fell asleep in my arms and I didn't had the heart to moved her. Plus, I liked to watch her ever-changing expressions. She would smile, frown and pout at random moments.

She had been through so much today. I loved that fact that she was so worried about the people around her but she didn't worry about herself. Wait. _Loved?_

"How could you?" Bella murmured pulling me out of my thoughts. I could hear the pain in her voice. Even if I couldn't feel what she did, I could still hear the hurt. She was having I nightmare about Edward. "How could you do this to me? Why?" she turned in my arms and started crying. I pulled her tighter against me.

This was the fourth sobbing attack she had gone into since she fell asleep. The first time, Esme came downstairs to check if she was okay. The second time it was Rosalie. After that nobody came downstairs anymore. _He_ could check on the person he swore his love too, or _she_ could check on her best friend.

I could feel the anger start bubbling inside me. I pushed the anger down and sent a wave a peace to Bella. It worked for the moment. Bella's emotions were top strong to be controlled by my powers.

It was now almost 7 in the morning. _They_ would be leaving soon.

I wasn't in as much of a shock as Bella was because I could sense something was wrong for the past week. Alice's feelings around me were fake and when I asked her what was wrong she would avoid the question. I could feel that she didn't love me anymore so I prepared myself for her announcement. The thing that hurt was that my _brother_ could sneak around with my _wife_ and not tell me.

"But I thought you… loved me?" Bella whimpered between sobs. I felt her pain and I had the urge to go rip Edward to pieces for doing his to her.

What was wrong with me? I looked back down at Bella. She was so beautiful. I smiled. I felt love. Was it possible I was falling in love with Bella? I pushed the thought out of my mind. That was impossible. At least that's what I convinced myself at the moment.

"Jasper?" Bella asked in her sleep.

"Yes. I'm right here," I answered her.

"Stay with me. Please don't leave me," she begged and pushed her lower lip out into pouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Never."

She smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

_**I know that no matter how prepared Jasper was he wouldn't get over Alice so fast. But I don't write heartbreak well, especially for guys (duh, I'm not a guy). **_

_**So I tried to keep the heartbreak to a minimum. I wouldn't want to ruin my fic because I didn't know how to write something right. (haha pun intended).**_

_**I think the Bella/Jasper relationship will start in the next chapter if not, then the chapter after that for sure. It all depends on how I write Edward's and Alice's departure. **_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**If you review I'll send you a quote from the next chapter :)**_

_**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	5. Leaving For Good

_**Wow. For some people 27 reviews may be nothing to some people but to me they mean a lot. If it weren't for your wonderful reviews I would have probably given up writing it by now. Thank you very very much. :)**_

_**Ok. So in this chapter I tried to show how Edward felt a little bit so I wrote from Edward's POV and Jasper's POV. I do not write guy's POV well so please bare with me for most of this chapter. :)**_

_**This chapter is the longest chapter so far (Over 2,500 words).**_

_**I tried to make this one longer because I probably won't be updating for a few days. There are 2 birthday parties I'm attending in the next week and I have to plan a 9-year-olds Harry Potter party. Sorry. **_

_**Thanks if you read and/or reviewed!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Stephanie Meyers because I do not have a hundredth of her talent. Therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. Duh! :)**_

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I was packing up my CD's when I heard her start crying again.

"How could you do this to me? Why?" Bella was murmuring in her sleep. There was so much pain in her voice. It hurt me to listen to it. I could only imagine what she was going through right now. I still cared for her.

I wondered how I would have answered her question if she was actually asking me. Oh, well one day I stopped loving you and then I started sneaking around with your best friend. No big deal. I laughed darkly.

It's not like I meant to hurt her like this. It was something that just happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Bella's mother was visiting from Florida, so I was letting her have some alone time with both her parents because soon she would never be able to see them ever again. _

_I was playing Bella's lullaby on the piano when I heard Alice's thoughts._

'_Oh my God,' she said in her thoughts. I turned to look at her. She was staring at me like she would at Jasper._

"_Alice, are you alright?" I asked_

"_ummm… What? Fine… I mean… Ya I'm fine." She stuttered for words. Alice wasn't the type to be stuttering for words because nothing ever caught her by surprise. Her thoughts were completely jumbled as well._

"_Are you sure?" I wondered what was wrong with her today._

"_Ummm… Ya. I was just… going to ask you if you wanted to go hunting with me." She said looking down embarrassed._

"_Sure. I have nothing better to do." I said standing up from the piano. Alice ran outside and I followed. _

_We didn't go anywhere major we just went to the park. We hunted the other day so we didn't need much, which made me wonder why she wanted to go in the first place. _

_I watched Alice jump on a rabbit and quickly end its life without it feeling any pain. She had always felt bad for the 'cute' animals. She always made sure that the animals were killed in a painless way so they wouldn't feel anything. I watched her discard the drained carcass and bury it. Then she straightened up and wiped the dirt of her clothes. That's when I saw Alice in a new light. I realized that I loved her more than a sister._

_**End Flashback**_

"But I thought you… loved me?" Bella whimpered, pulling me out of my thoughts. I tensed. She was in so much pain and it was my fault. I told her I loved her. I told her I needed her. I promised her that I would never leave or hurt her. I had gone back on all my promises.

I shook my head to clear it. I comforted myself with the fact that it was better that this happened now and not after she had thrown her life away by becoming a vampire. Alice and I were something that would have happened eventually. It was destined.

'Edward? Are you ready to go?' Alice asked in her thoughts. I snapped out of my thought bubbled and pushed the last of my CD's into a trunk and took off to Alice's room.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked walking into Alice's room.

'Canada. Off the coast of the Pacific.' She thought, still pushing her never ending supply off clothing into a bag that was already overflowing.

"Can you not buy clothes there?" I asked eyeing the 6 other overflowing bags filled with clothes. She glared at me. I shrank away from her and decided it was best to be keep quiet. I took her bags down and packed them into her Porsche.

We were taking both our cars so we could bring as much stuff as possible. It would be too much of a hassle to get moving vans so we decided to take only what mattered most to us and buy whatever else we needed there.

I took my whole CD collection and stereo. Alice of course, took her entire wardrobe.

After I managed to shove all 6 of her bags into the Porsche and my CD's into the Volvo, I walked into the house a waited by the door. From where I was standing, I could hear Bella started to wake.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I tried my hardest to stay in my dreams because I didn't want to face to hurt of reality, but slowly my mind drifted back to consciousness against my will. I groaned and roll onto my back. That's when I realized that there were strong arms underneath me.

"Jasper?" I asked, dazed.

"Good morning." He said coolly. I opened my eyes and saw his gorgeous eyes staring into mine. I sighed.

"Hi." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I smiled. Jasper pulled me up into a sitting position in his lap. I put my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. I loved it.

"Thank you," I whispered. He sent me a wave of happiness. I smiled. "Don't you dare send me that laughter again." I warned trying to sound threatening. I failed miserably.

"What are you talking about? Do you mean this?" he asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow. I started laughing.

"Jasper… Stop… Please… Just… Woke up… Stop" I said between giggles. Someone cleared their throat. My laughter stopped. I looked over Jasper shoulder and saw Edward glaring daggers at us.

The hole in my chest started to tear slightly when I looked at Edward. Thankfully, Jasper sent me a wave of serenity. I turned and smiled at him. What would I do without him?

"What the hell is going on?" Edward asked fuming. I started to get angry at his tone.

"Why do you care?" I said coldly. I didn't know how I managed to keep my voice so leveled talking to Edward. I had a small suspicion that it was because Jasper was near. Edward didn't answer. "If you're leaving then go," I stated standing from Jasper's lap. "I need a human minute. Excuse me."

I left the room and stomped up the stairs, into the bathroom locking the door. As soon as I was in the bathroom, I turned the shower on. I pressed my ear to the door, trying to listen to the conversation downstairs. I hoped Edward could control his temper.

"What were you thinking?" Edward yelled angrily.

"She's not yours to control." Jasper replied coolly. My heart melted a little at the sound of his voice. And he was right. I was not Edward's property.

"Speaking of control…"

"That's not a problem."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I can control myself"

"What if you didn't? What if you had hurt her?" Edward voice rose with anger.

"Why do you care?"

I couldn't listen anymore. I moved away from the door and sat on the edge of the tub. Edward was worried that Jasper would hurt me. Jasper defended me.

I smiled to myself. Jasper would never hurt me. I spent the whole night in his arms and nothing happened. I blushed. I enjoyed the fact that I had just spent the night in Jasper's arms way too much.

I stripped off my cloths off and stepped into the shower. I hoped the water could wash away all the pain that Edward had caused me. Edward and Alice were leaving today and I had to move on with my life. Hopefully this time I would survive without a personal sun.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Bella rushed upstairs. I could feel her anger and despair at the same time. As soon as the shower started running Edward started yelling.

"What were you thinking?"

"She's not yours to control." I said calmly. It's true. He had no control over her actions

"Speaking of control…"

"That's not a problem." Ouch that was crude.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I can control myself" That was true as well. She spent all night in my arms and I didn't have the slightest urge to kill her.

"What if you didn't? What if you had hurt her?" His voice rose and I sent a wave of calm at him.

"Why do you care?" It took him a moment to answer.

"Because I love her."

"You have no right to love her after what you did." I glared at Edward.

"That's not yours to decide."

"No it's not. But I can feel her pain. You hurt her badly once and she forgave you. I doubt she will be as forgiving this time."

Edward said nothing.

"Now leave before you hurt her even more." His eyes narrowed. I sent another wave of calm. He knew I was right.

"Just make sure she moves on Jasper. I know I hurt her but I still care for her. Make sure she's happy and isn't in as much pain as last time because this time I'm not coming back."

He still loved her. I could feel it. However, he loved Alice more. He nodded reading my thoughts.

"I'll try. But with all the things you promised her, and the wedding that was going to take place in less then a week, it won't be easy."

"I know Jasper. I know," he sighed. Alice ran up beside Edward with two bags of clothes in her hands. I cringed away from her.

"I'm not toxic," she said coldly.

"Might as well be," I muttered under my breath. She rolled her eyes.

"Lets go, love. We need to be leaving." Edward whispered in her ear. She giggled. I made a gagging gesture.

"Take care of her," Edward told me.

"And I promise not to look into any of your guys' futures." Alice chirped. I ignored her.

"I will."

With that, Edward and Alice both went to their cars and drove away. I sighed. They were gone. Hopefully, for good.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was drying my hair when I heard two cars speed – way to fast – out of the driveway. I sighed and put the blow dryer on the counter. I dropped my head into my hands and took deep breath. They were gone.

I didn't know if I should be happy or sad. On the one hand, he cheated on me with my best friend. But on the other, he was the love of my life… _was_. I closed my eyes.

I guess I still had Jacob waiting for me. But that wasn't definite either. What if he imprinted? Then he would leave me too.

For some reason Jasper popped into my mind. I convinced myself it was just because he helped me so much through this hard time but one part of my brain screamed at me telling me that I was wrong. I knock brought me out of my thinking.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked from outside.

"Ya. I'm fine I'll be out in a minute." My voice broke twice.

"Okay." I heard the uncertainty in his voice. "It's just your emotions went all wonky there for a minute." I blushed at what he probably felt coming from me. How annoying that little gift of his could be when it wasn't calming me down.

"I was just… thinking. I promise I'm fine." I quickly started putting my stuff away. I always had a set of all my toiletries here for situations like these were I'd rather not go home and I slept over. Of course these situations wouldn't occur anymore now that I was single and no longer had a best friend. I wrapped my arms around myself willing myself together.

Alice, I assumed, - her name pulled my heart a little – had already laid an outfit out for me. Jeans and a T-shirt. Either she was losing her sense of style or she really didn't care about me anymore. I kept my tears in my eyes because I could not afford to lose it now.

After I was sure I wouldn't fall into pieces, I opened the door to find Jasper leaning against the wall.

"Jasper!" I yelled in joy and threw my arms around him. At first he was a little surprised but soon he returned my hug. "Oh. I'm sorry." I blushed realizing my hasty actions. He laughed.

"I have to go home don't I?" I grumbled.

"I'm afraid so. Charlie is probably worrying about you right now." He sighed.

"You're right." Reluctantly, I tried to loosen myself from Jasper. He wouldn't let me go. I looked into his eyes.

"Jasper, you just said I had to go and that requires you to let me go." I said with a smile and wondered how I could still think with his gorgeous eyes looking into mine.

"What if I don't want to let you go?" He leaned in closer to me and before I could think of a witty response he was kissing me. I couldn't help but compare Jasper's kisses to Edward's.

Jasper's kisses were definitely better. They were warmer and less careful than Edward's. The kiss started to deepen. Somehow he turned me around and pushed me against the wall.

"Whoop! Whoop!" Emmett's booming laughter was heard through the house. "Jasper and Bella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S… Ouch," I assumed Rosalie hit him.

"Shut-up dofus," Rosalie snapped at her husband. "Way to ruin a moment for them, Emmett."

Jasper and I both laughed. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

_**The Bella/Jasper relationship has officially started. :)**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. And I hope I didn't make it sarcastic because I was watching **__**Who's Line is it Anyways?**__** while writing it so I hope it doesn't show. :)**_

_**And I also apologize for any mistakes because I only edited through 2 times when I usually edit 4-5 times.**_

_**I promise the next chapter will be up on Tuesday at the latest. Sorry for making you wait. :) **_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**If you review I'll send you a quote from the next chapter :)**_

_**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	6. Telling Charlie

_**20 reviews for the last chapter. W-O-W I was ecstatic. :D**_

_**It's Monday I decided since I had so many lovely reviews I would try to get a chapter out today and voila. So ya I'm back now. The parties were hell. Seriously, I would have rather been here writing this chapter but alas, I was stuck making food and serving beers.**_

_**I'm sorry if you wanted to hear Emmett jokes but I promise there will be some in later chapters. Emmett is awesome. :)**_

_**Thanks if you read and/or reviewed!!**_

_**Disclaimer: You should get the point by now but I will still say it again (or type it again) I don't own Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be writing this without getting paid for it :)**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Rosalie was driving me back to Charlie's in her convertible. I wished it was Jasper driving me home but since I was supposedly having a sleepover at the Cullen's, I didn't think Charlie would react well to seeing Jasper taking me home.

We drove in silence for the first half of the trip. I never knew what to say around Rosalie and I assumed she still didn't like me. I was slightly stunned when Rosalie broke the silence.

"You two are cute together." Rosalie murmured quietly not taking her eyes of the road.

"Huh?" I was I little slow.

"You and Jasper. You guys make a cute couple." I blushed. I wouldn't exactly call ourselves a couple… yet.

"I think it's I little soon to be saying that," I mumbled still blushing.

"But you like him right?" I held back laughter. Rosalie reminded me of Jessica.

"Yes"

"Do you really like him?" she turned her attention away from the road and focused on me, measuring my expression.

"Yes"

"How much do you like him?" I couldn't help but laugh now. It was the exact same conversation I had with Jessica a year and a half ago. Rosalie threw me a funny look. I was glad for the change in subject because I wasn't sure exactly how to answer that question yet.

"I'm sorry. It's just you sound like Jessica. She asked me the exact same things over a year ago about…" I stopped and the hole in my chest quivered.

"Sorry," she said embarrassed, turning back to the road.

"No it's okay you didn't know." I wrapped my arms around my torso, holding myself together. We drove in silence the rest of the way.

The car finally pulled up to the house and I started to get out.

"Again I'm really sorry for what I said before… and for what _they _did." She said before I got out. "I just want you to know that you still have a friend in me. I know I could never replace _Alice._" She said her name as if it were poison, "but I can try to be your friend." She finished with a smile. Tears of joy built up in my eyes.

"Thank you so much Rosalie. You have no idea how much that means to me." I threw my arms awkwardly around her. The car was in the way. I wondered what caused her sudden happiness towards me but I didn't care. I needed a friend right now.

"Bella, what happen in the last couple of days doesn't change the fact that you are my sister and you always will be." She paused," sorry I shouldn't have said that." She muttered almost inaudibly. I laughed.

"It's alright. What you said was so sweet and I... I could never ask for a better – or prettier - sister." Rosalie smiled hugely and hugged me until I said, "can't… breathe… need air... human here" she laughed and let me go

"Are you ready to talk to Charlie?"

"Nope. But it has to be done eventually. Better to get it over with now."

"I could tell him and you can go upstairs." She suggested with a shrug.

"No I have to do this. Thank you though." I stepped out of her convertible and started towards the house.

"Good luck." She said and with that she took off back to her house.

I took a deep breath. I could do this. I had to do this.

I stepped through the front door and heard the TV running. I cussed under my breath. I was hoping - since it was Sunday - that Charlie had gone out fishing. I would have had some extra time to figure out how to tell him. I took another deep breath and stepped towards the cramped living room.

"Dad?" I called shakily.

"Ya Bells? You okay?" He asked alerted by my tone. I walked into the room.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said glumly. He turned his focus off the TV. I wondered briefly what kind of game would be playing at 11am.

"What's wrong? Did Edward hurt you? I'm gonna…" He started angrily getting up from the couch.

"No no no, dad. Relax it's nothing like that." I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself at the mention of Edward.

"Then what's wrong honey?" he was now really concerned.

"Edward… ummm…he… I… we… ummm…" I stuttered.

"Bells, spit it out. What's wrong?"

"Edwardcheatedonmesowearn'tgettingmarriedanymore." I blurted out in a rush and start sobbing.

"Oh Bella," Charlie said hugging me. "What did you say?" I laughed between sobs.

"I said that," I sniffed. "Edward and I," sniff. "Aren't getting married anymore," sniff. "Because he," sniff. "Cheated," sniff. "On me." I finished and started bawling on my fathers shoulder. Charlie stayed silent.

Either he was to upset to say anything, or he was secretly celebrating and thought his voice would betray his happiness.

I cried for a very long time when I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I felt a felt a shock run through my body. Jasper was close. My heart did I jump for joy.

"Thanks dad. I love you and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me Edward wasn't right for me." I whispered in his ear.

"Bella don't worry about such things right now. Go up to your room and relax for a bit. I'll leave you alone and head over to Billy's." I smiled at the fact that I would get a chance to talk with Jasper without my father or vampires with ultra-hearing around.

"Thank you dad. I'm going to head up to my room." I loosened myself from Charlie and headed towards the stairs. I heard Charlie shuffling around, turning the TV off and heading towards the door.

I walked as fast as I could up the stairs without falling flat on my face. Of course that didn't help at all. When I reached the top step I slipped – on nothing – and headed towards the ground. Before I could hit the floor strong arms caught me. Electricity shot through me.

"Be carful Bella," Jasper murmured, pulling me up to my feet. I smiled.

Jasper held onto my waist even after I was steady on my feet.

"Hello," he breathed in my face. I closed my eyes and inhaled. Jasper chuckled. I opened my eyes and questioned him with my eyes.

"Lust?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I blushed madly.

"And what are _you_ feeling right now?" I asked hoping to shift the focus off me.

"Lust," he stated simply. "And joy, concern, excitement, relief." I started wide-eyed at him. I didn't expect him to be that honest. "Don't be so surprised." He laughed. I laughed too.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere else. I'll feel a little less concerned when you're not so close to the stairs," he joked.

"Like you would let me fall down the stairs."

"True. I would never let _anything_ hurt you." I smiled.

"Lust again?" he asked. My blush returned and I looked down.

"Do you have to keep saying that? I mean I know you feel it but that doesn't mean you have to tell me," I said trying to sound strong but my blush countered against me.

"Yes I do have to tell you because the blush on your cheeks is beautiful." He commented. I blushed deeper. "And you're cute when you are embarrassed. Your eyes twinkle beautifully." I blushed so hard that I worried that my cheeks were permanently dyed red. I looked up at him.

We started into each others eyes for an immeasurable moment. I couldn't look away from the depth of his golden honey eyes. There was nothing more to say at that moment. I was in heaven. I felt safe. I knew Jasper was there for me. One question was burning on my mind. Nagging me to no end.

Could I trust Jasper?

I trusted Edward with everything. My love, my heart, my _life._ He promised he wouldn't let anything hurt me but he hurt me himself. Could I trust that Jasper wouldn't leave? That he would keep his word.

No. My answer for the moment was no. I couldn't trust him yet. Part of me knew that Jasper wouldn't hurt me, but that same part of my brain has said the same thing about Edward. I hoped time would help me learn to trust again.

* * *

_**Ack! Don't hurt me. I wasn't just going to have Bella fall madly in love with Jasper and just forget all about Edward and what he did.**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**If you review I'll send you a quote from the next chapter :)**_

_**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	7. Painful Morning

_**I brought Jacob into this chapter because… well, just because. I don't think he'll be in any other chapters because I don't like writing about Jacob trying to win Bella over. Sorry to Jacob lovers out there.**_

**_Is it just me or are my chapter getting unintentionally longer? Oh well. Better for you guys._**

**_Thanks if you read and/or reviewed!!  
Special shout out to Auburn Envy, who was my 50th review and sending 'Belsper' after me if I didn't update soon. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of these characters. -Gasp- I know it's hard to believe what with my awesomeness (is that even a word) but it is true. -Cries-  
Just kidding about the awesomeness :)**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

The first week without Edward was hard. It was painful noticing all the little things that I missed. Waking up in his arms, deciding what to do for the day, arguing over my becoming a vampire, and lots of other little things that I realized I had taken for granted. Hopefully things would get better after I survived today.

Jasper was with me almost 24 hours a day, with only the exceptions of him going to hunt and when Charlie was at home and awake. Surprisingly, I enjoyed his presence more than I had Edward's, but I still couldn't help but miss Edward.

Rosalie stayed with me when Jasper went hunting. We talked about everything – from what my favorite color was to my fears about trusting Jasper. She really was a great friend when she wanted to be.

I realized not long after, that her new found kindness towards me was due to the fact that I was no longer becoming a vampire.

I curled up into a ball under my covers and started sobbing. Today was the day that brought on the biggest pain and my thoughts weren't helping. It was 9am on the thirteenth of August.

I could have been in a big poofy dress right now. Renée could have been here in Forks, trying to convince me that I was to young to be getting married. I could have been a married woman by the end of the day. Could have. I repeated in my mind.

My eye's felt completely swollen. I hadn't slept at all night. I couldn't take the painful images that my mind conjured up when I closed my eyes. I couldn't deal with them today.

"Honey, are you alright?" Charlie called from outside the door.

"Ya. I just need a minute." I said breathlessly between sobs. Charlie tried to hide it but he was ecstatic that I was no longer getting married.

He had been very helpful for the last week. He left when he knew I needed to be alone and he hugged me when he knew I needed a hug. I didn't know that Charlie could be so intuitive. He also didn't ask questions. I was very thankful for that. It was hard enough telling Charlie that Edward left me, but telling him all the details. I cringed.

The door creaked open pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Dad, this is an alone moment." I whined still under the covers. He kept coming and sat on my bed. "Dad," I whined again.

"I really hope I'm not your dad." I voice joked.

"Jacob?" I asked uncovering my eyes.

"Ya. I just came by to attend your wedding," I let out a sob and buried my head back under the sheets. He didn't continue.

"Jacob, what do you want?" I asked between sobs.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what I could do to help."

"You can help by leaving."

"Bella, I'm here for you. I promise I will never hurt you."

"Jake, please I need to be alone. Tell me what do you want and go," I demanded impatiently.

"I just want to know what happened and if I have to go hunt that bloodsucker down."

"No, don't hunt him down." I whispered. I didn't want Jacob getting hurt.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Please go," I whimpered. "I want to be alone."

"Bella, I'm not leaving."

"Look Jacob, Today would have been my wedding day, but my ex-fiancée left town with my ex-best friend, so excuse me if I want to be alone." I cried desperately.

"Oh, Bella." He tried to uncover me but I was stubborn enough to hold up the sheets. He gave up quickly.

"Actually the reason I came by was to tell you I imprinted on someone and that I wouldn't be interfering in your life anymore because I understood the love between you and... well I guess it doesn't matter now though." I started crying again.

"Congratulations" It sounded like 5 separate words because of the sobs that I couldn't stop.

"I'm still your friend Bella. Even if you did choose the bloodsucker over me at first."

I had hurt Jacob so much in the past and yet he still was determined to be my friend. I cried harder realizing the pain Jacob must have gone through because of me. Now I understood how he felt. Being left by the person you loved for someone else was painful. I continued to cry until a felt a wave of peace overcome me.

"Jasper?" I whispered my voice cracking.

"Yes Bella. I'm right here." Jasper's voice had an edge to it. I uncovered my face. Jasper was glaring at Jacob.

"I think you should leave." Jasper's voice was cold. I flinched.

"Well, excuse me. I was having a conversation with Bella. And this is her house so only she can kick me out." Jacob said casually. He turned and looked at me.

"Thank you for coming but I think you should go now please." The sorrow in my voice was very poorly disguised.

"Alright," he stood and headed for the door. Before he left he said, "Oh, and one more thing. I told you so." I started crying again. Jasper growled at Jacob as he walked out the door.

After he was sure Jake was gone, he walked over to the bed and looked into my eyes. Apparently, he found what he was looking for because in a vampire speed movement, he laid down behind me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

Jasper didn't send me any emotions this time. He knew I need to cry myself out. Soon my tears dried up and I was just taking deep breaths.

"Jackass," Jasper muttered under his breath. I laughed breathlessly.

"He had good intentions." I defended Jacob. Jasper said nothing. "Is there anyone home?" I asked after a minute.

"Nope. Charlie left with Jacob." His voice was full of sadness.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your feeling very sad." He said, playing with my hair.

"Yes."

"You miss him very much." It was a statement not a question.

"Not very much but I do miss him. Don't you miss her?" We had come to a silent agreement not to say Edward's or Alice's name out loud.

"Yes. But not as much as you miss him."

"Does that upset you?"

"A little."

"Jasper," I turned myself to look at him. "You need to understand something. He was everything in my life. I trusted him with everything. I can't just stop loving him in a week. I don't know if I can stop loving him at all. I don't know how. Hopefully time will change that but right now I can't. Even if I did start falling in love someone else," I stopped. Did I just say I was falling in love? I blushed.

"I love you, too" He whispered. Before I could say anything, Jasper was kissing me. I didn't object.

There was something about Jasper's kiss that made me forget absolutely everything. It was the best experience in the world. I wished that we would never have to stop.

My hands knotted in his golden hair, pulling him closer to me. His tongue traced my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth eagerly. I was overwhelmed with the amount of love I felt when Jasper's tongue first entered my mouth. It was a wonderful new experience. Edward was always worried about hurting me. Jasper knew he wouldn't hurt me.

Too soon, I needed to breathe. Recently, I broke the kiss.

"Stupid human lungs," I murmured breathlessly. Jasper chuckled.

I removed my hands from his hair and turned my back to him, snuggling into his chest.

"Sleep my beautiful Bella. I will always love you." Jasper murmured in my ear.

My heart swelled and my eyes drooped. My last thought before slipping into the world of dreams was how much I truly loved Jasper Hale.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I pulled Bella into my chest.

"Sleep my beautiful Bella. I will always love you." I murmured in her ear. All her feelings were overpowered by love. I smiled to myself as she fell asleep.

When she was finally sleeping, I thought about what she had said.

'_He was everything in my life. I trusted him with everything. I can't just stop loving him in a week. I don't know if I can stop loving him at all. I don't know how.'_

I knew that he would always be a part of her and I couldn't change that. Like she said, he was everything to her. I always could feel how much love she had for him, how much she depended on him.

I started to understand her fears. She was worried that I would leave her just like he did. She didn't want to be hurt again. I felt that she was scared, but I never understood why. I assumed she was scared that I would lose control and hurt her. But I knew the real reason now.

Bella turned a little in her sleep.

She was so cute when she slept. All her emotions went crazy. One moment she could be feeling excited the next she would be depressed. At the moment she was feeling annoyed.

"Go away Jacob." She almost yelled. I held in a laugh.

Mangy dog coming here to rub it in her face that she wasn't getting married. I wondered how she could have called him her best friend because the feelings he was giving off where hate and amusement. If it wasn't for Bella… I let my thoughts trail off.

"Emmett! Can't breathe," she squirmed. I loosened my hold on her a little. She relaxed. I would have to tell Emmett this one. Bella was dreaming about him. Then Bella's emotions changed drastically again.

"Jasper, I'm scared. Please don't leave." She whimpered. I hugged her closer.

"I won't _ever _leave you."

"I love you so much." She said with a smile.

"I love you too."

"Can you kill Edward for me?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh this time.

"I can try." I replied trying to sound serious.

"Mmkay." She sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

_**Yay! They said they love each other. :)**_

_**Just for the record. I am neither a Jacob lover nor hater. I just am. Sorry if I made him sound terrible. When I write small objective characters they usually reflect my feelings and I was feeling aggravated when I wrote this so Jake got the fall.**_

_**I don't know when my next update will be but hopefully it will be some time soon. I wouldn't keep you guys waiting for too long. Expect a new chapter by Sunday at the latest.**_

_**Hahaha today's Breaking Dawn quote made me laugh!!**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**If you review I'll send you a quote from the next chapter**_

_**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	8. Truth or Dare

_**I'm very surprised at myself for sticking with this story. I'm the type of person who loses all inspiration right in the middle of doing something. I think it has something to do with all the reviews I've gotten. ;) woop! woop! Go you guys!**_

_**Thanks if you read and/or reviewed!!**_

**_Disclaimer: I'm running out of funny things to put in my disclaimer so I'm gonna keep it simple. I don't own Twilight or anything to do with these characters._ ****Bella POV**

* * *

I woke with a different feeling. I hadn't felt like this for more than a week. It took me a minute to recognize the feeling; love. I woke up feeling loved. I wasn't depressed, I was happy.

"Good morning, beautiful," Jasper's voice soothed from behind me. He had stayed with me, in the bed, all night. I blushed at the thought that came to mind. Jasper chuckled.

"Your lust is killing me Bella." I blushed deeper.

"Oh no! I'm killing a vampire," I said in mock horror. Jasper chuckled.

"You said the funniest things in your sleep last night." He mused, changing the subject. I groaned.

"How bad was it?" I turned my body so I was looking at his face. He was staring at some imaginary point on the wall.

"You yelled at Jacob to go away."

That wasn't too bad. I remember chasing Jacob with a tea kettle. I laughed aloud. Jasper looked at me.

"Sorry, I remember chasing Jake with a tea kettle, that's all." Jasper laughed

"Well, that explains that part. Then you told Emmett that you couldn't breathe." I blushed. I did dream that Emmett was there. When I chucked the kettle at Jake, Emmett pulled me into a huge hug.

"You he hugged me too tight." I explained still blushing.

"Alright… you told me you loved me and you asked me to never leave you." I blushed lightly.

"And you said…"

"I told you I would never leave." He bushed a lock of my hair out of my eyes. I smiled.

"Is that all?" I asked. He thought for a moment before he answered.

"You asked me if I would kill… Edward… for you" Jasper said his name out loud. I didn't feel any pain or depression. That was odd.

"What did you say?" I whispered.

"I said I would try." He whispered too. I started laughing. Jasper looked at me as if I had just gone crazy. Maybe I am crazy. I ignored that thought and began to speak.

"Sorry, it's just… I don't remember that part of my dreams and… that's funny." I started laughing again.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm fine. I think…" I stopped laughing. There was something strange about this.

"You're not sad anymore. Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to be sad but why the sudden change? All week you've woken up depressed. Suddenly, today you woke up happy." He started intently into my eyes. "Bella breath" he reminded me. I tore my eyes away from his.

"Stop that." I hit his chest playfully.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently, trying to keep a straight face. His lip twitched.

"You tried to dazzle me!" I whined.

"Hmmm. So what if I did?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I starred at him wide-eyed.

"Stupid dazzling vampire," I muttered under my breath. He chuckled. We were silent for a few minutes.

"What time is it?" I asked. I remember it being past 9 in the morning when I fell asleep.

"3 in the afternoon. I didn't want to wake you. Charlie is still at Billy's if your wondering."

"Wow. I missed half the day. Well, what do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked.

"You still haven't told me why you're so happy." He reminded me.

"I don't know. I guess I had a major break through earlier. Hey! I know what did it!" I exclaimed as realization hit me. Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"This…" I leaned over and kissed Jasper enthusiastically. At first he was a little stunned but that passed quickly. When I needed to breathe again, I broke the kiss and let my face slip into a pout. Jasper laughed at my expression and started to sit up.

"Come on sleepy. Let's go visit Esme. She's wanted to talk to you all week."

"Okay." I agreed excitedly. I missed Esme and everyone else at the Cullen's house.

I quickly brushed through my hair and got dressed. I couldn't believe I had slept though the whole morning. What a waste of a perfectly beautiful day. I glanced out the window as I was leaving my room. It was overcast but not rainy. Perfect day for a vampire I thought with a smile.

I skipped down the stairs and to the door where Jasper was waiting for me. When he first saw me his eyes raked over my body. I blushed. In the blink of an eye he was next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't feel self-conscience. You look gorgeous." He murmured in my ear. I blushed deeper.

"Let's go to the car before I'm permanently red." I joked. He chuckled.

"Whatever you say Ms. Swan." He said, snapping up into an army salute. I laughed.

I let Jasper drive my truck to the house. I was surprised that he wasn't annoyed by the slow speed. In fact, he didn't even get close to the trucks internal speed limit of 55 mph.

"Doesn't it bother you? Going slow, I mean." I asked him as we started around the confusing twists and turns.

"Not much. I remembered how scared you felt when anyone drove fast. I'd rather you feel safe then go fast." He said turning to look at me. I flushed.

"Thank you." I mumbled. He really cared about me. "And I would feel safe, as long as you were here." I admitted. He smiled at me and turned his attention back to the road. We drove in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way.

The truck came to a stop right outside the Cullen's home. Before I could un-do my seatbelt, Jasper was opening the door for me. I quickly un-did the belt and put in my hand into Jasper's.

As I stepped out of the truck I slipped and started to fall. Jasper pulled me into his chest before I could hit the pavement.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"I wouldn't let you fall." I smiled and turned and kissed him with as much passion as I could mange. The kiss deepened quickly and soon I was being pushed against the truck.

"Look Rose. We got a porn show," Emmett screamed from the house, laughing maniacally. I broke the kiss and blushed furiously as Jasper laughed.

"Let's go inside before Emmett gets anymore bright ideas." Jasper said with a wink. I blushed deeper and started walking to the door. Jasper had it opened for me before I had reached it. As I passed through the door, Emmett grabbed me into a huge bear hug.

"Bella!" he yelled in my ear.

"Emmett. Can't breathe or hear. You made me deaf." I squirmed and he let me go. I banged my palm against my ear trying to get rid of the ringing.

"I missed you." He said with a laugh. I laughed along.

"Ya Emmett I missed you too." I tried to take a step towards him but before I could move, someone grabbed me from behind and lifted me of the ground.

"Great to have you back here, sis. And Jasper is actually at home." Rosalie joked putting me back on the ground. I laughed and walk back into Jasper arms.

"Bella. You're here." Esme smiled warmly as she walked down the stairs with Carlisle.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted kindly.

"Hi," I said.

"Bella! What do you want to do? What do you want to do?" Emmett whined jumping up and down like a five-year-old. I laughed.

"Calm down Emmett. We have to whole rest of the day to do stuff." I reminded him.

"Okay." He grumbled. "What do you want to do now?" he asked his head snapping up.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked absentmindedly. Emmett's face brightened as he grinned wickedly.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Rosalie groaned.

"Let's play truth or dare." Emmett yelled. I was shocked. Emmett didn't strike me as the truth or dare type.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Of all the things he could have picked to do right now, he picks a silly little girl's game.

"Yup. Carlisle? Esme? Are you guys playing?" he asked.

"No Emmett dear. We learned our lessons last time." Esme replied sweetly. Oh no! What have I done?

"Alright let's play." I pulled Jasper with me to the couch. Jasper sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Rules. No picking the same thing twice in a row and no special powers from you Jasper. Got it? Rose, you go first." Emmett said as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Alright. Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." Emmett said with a triumphant grin on his face.

"I dare you… oh I know… I dare you to destroy all your video games right here in front of us." Rosalie smiled wickedly. Emmett's face fell.

"But…but…" he stuttered, "I have all my high scores… and they took me forever to get that good… and…and…"

"Your not chicken are you Emmett." Jasper joked. Emmett shot a glare at Jasper.

"Rose, please think of something else. I'll do anything." Emmett begged Rosalie.

"Nope I like this dare. Go get your games or chicken," Rosalie smiled. Emmett grumbled and took her off his lap. Before I could blink Emmett was holding a box of video games.

One by one he started snapping them in half. When he was done he sat next to Rosalie with a look of utter fury on his face.

"Wow," Rosalie said shocked. "You actually did it?"

"Well I'm no chicken." He grumbled.

"Wow. So anyways, it's your turn." Rosalie said still in shock.

"Okay Bella, truth or dare?" He grumbled still in a bad mood.

I thought for a second. Knowing Emmett, anything he made me do could be super embarrassing. However, he could ask me something I really didn't want him to know. After a minute of deliberation a finally decided.

"Truth." I said with a sigh.

"Bella… So many questions, so little time…" He thought aloud. My heart beat picked up in fear. "Aha! I got one. What is the most embarrassing thought you've had about me?" He asked with a cocky grin. Apparently he was over the smashing video games thing. I laughed. That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be.

"Most embarrassing… One time I thought you had nice abs." I admitted.

"That's all?" Emmett asked shocked.

"Ya, I guess. What were you expecting?"

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Jasper and Rosalie laughed.

"Okay it's my turn. Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said calmly.

"Chicken," Emmett mumbled. Jasper shot him a glare.

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie hit him.

"Okay Jasper how exactly do you feel about me?" I asked.

"That's easy. I love you." I was about to say something but he wasn't done. "I love you more then anything on this universe. More then anyone I've meet in my entire existence. And I will always love you for every minute of eternity, no matter what happens." I was speechless. All I could do was stare into his eyes.

"Blech." Emmett made a puking noise in the background, followed by, "Ouch! Rose!"

"Bella you need to breathe." Jasper said. I finally took a breath but I still couldn't say anything.

"Bella, you okay?" Rosalie asked, nudging me.

"I'm… I'm… I'm wonderful." I finally regained my ability to speak. "That was… the most beautiful thing…" I was cut of by Jasper's lips. I didn't object.

"Why can't you say something that sweet to me?" I heard Rosalie say from behind us.

"Thanks Jasper. Now Rose has higher expectations. Oww." Emmet said. I assumed Rosalie hit him. Jasper and I just kept kissing, ignoring Rosalie and Emmett.

"Jasper! Bella! Back to the game please. Getting old here and I'd rather not watch you to making out." Emmett joked. Recently, we broke the kiss. I blushed and laid my head on Jasper's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Okay Emmett. Let's continue with the game." I said sounding bored.

"Geez Bella. When were done you can go play with Jasper all you want." Emmett quipped, with his grin huge. My face became hot again. Jasper Emmett and Rosalie laughed.

"Okay, let's continue because unlike you three I actually am getting old." I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

_**I might post the rest of the rest of the truth or dare game some time in the next few weeks (i'd rather work on this story). I didn't put it in the story because it doesn't fit very well but I like the idea of truth or dare with Emmett. :)**_

_**I had 5 chapters outlined about Bella getting over her trust issues but I realized most of them were super boring so I skipped them and tried to make it work this way. She hasn't gotten over them completely but she has forgotten about them for the moment. When the time comes… lets just leave it at that**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**If you review I'll send you a quote from the next chapter :)**_

_**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	9. Promise

_**Truth or Dare is up. You don't need to read it because most of it is explained here, like Rosalie's hair, and Jasper's make over -Insert evil laughter here - but I still think it is fun to read. And I did work hard on it. :)**_

_**Thanks if you read and/or reviewed!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But Twilight owns me ;)**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I spent the next 7 hours playing truth or dare. After Emmett was dared not to have sex with Rosalie for three months, he called it quits and said he was never playing truth or dare with us again.

As soon as the game was over, Rosalie rushed up stairs and started washing her hair madly. I wondered how long her hair would be purple. I laughed at the image of Rosalie with purple hair for eternity.

Jasper changed out of the dress he was forced to where and was washing off all the make-up.

I went and rinsed my mouth out again from the horrible kiss I had received from Mike Newton. I shuddered.

When I was done, I sat down on the sofa and watched TV. Before long, Esme was sitting next to me. I remembered Jasper saying she wanted to talk to me before.

"Hello Bella. Had fun?" she asked with a laugh. I groaned.

"Newton kissed me, Rosalie had to dye her hair purple, Emmett broke all his video games, and Jasper had to dress up like a drag queen." I rolled my eyes. Esme laughed.

"That's not too bad. Last time Emmett had to streak through the park. Then he was given a make-over by Rosalie and…" She stopped changing what she was going to say, "Rosalie had to take her convertible apart. I had to let the boys re-decorate the house." She shook her head laughing. I laughed too. "I spent a month cleaning up their mess."

"I'm glad no one had to streak this time." I cringed at the idea of having to run through the park nude.

"Why did Mike kiss you?" she inquired.

"Long story short, I told him I loved him and he took the opportunity to kiss me." I shuddered. I never ever wanted to kiss Mike again. Correction: I never ever want to _talk_ to Mike again.

"Did he really?" Esme asked laughing. I nodded and turned my attention back to the TV. I had no idea what channel I was on or what i was watching.

"How are feeling?" she asked once she stopped laughing.

"I've been worse." I replied knowing what she was asking about.

Today was one of the best days I've had since Edward had left. His name pulled something inside me. Something I'd been repressing the whole afternoon. I fought back the urge to break down and cry. I needed to move on. I had Jasper now.

"You don't have to be strong. It's completely understandable if you're upset." Esme said quietly putting am arm around me. I leaned my head on her shoulder, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes.

"I don't want to cry anymore." I whispered weakly.

"Oh sweetie." She fussed over me. "Cry, break down, be angry, throw things, break things. Don't hold it in and pretend everything is okay. Tell me what's going on because holding it in isn't healthy."

"I don't want to talk. It hurts to talk. It hurts to breathe." I took a deep breath through my nose. She said nothing.

"I want to hate him. I want to move on. I want be happy. I want to love again. I don't want to love him anymore." Tears started pouring out of my eyes. Esme stroked my hair. "I can't." I whispered my voice breaking.

"You know you're not alone. We all want to help you." Esme soothed.

"Yes we do." Rosalie said from behind. Her voice sounded so concerned.

"That's right lil sister" Emmett added.

"We all want you to be happy again." Jasper voice came from beside me. Esme moved her arm and it was quickly replaced by Jasper's. I turned and threw my arms around him. Tears streaked down my face. I inhaled deeply through my nose.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I looked over his shoulder and noticed that everyone had left the room.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"But I do. You shouldn't love me. You deserve more then some silly heartbroken girl." Jasper did deserve more then me.

Half of my heart screamed that I wasn't right for him while the other half wanted him there to keep it whole. It was the same conflict I had with Jacob when Edward left the first time. Only this time Edward wasn't coming back.

"Bella. Stop thinking those ridiculous thoughts." He started angrily. "No one could be better for me. I understand you need time and I will wait for you. I'll wait as long as you need me to wait. You're worth every second. I just want you to make me one promise." He finished softly.

"Anything." I mumbled. I would do anything for Jasper.

"I want you to promise me that you will never think that you aren't good enough for me, because that is ridiculous."

"Okay." I agreed.

"I love you. Always remember that. Forever."

"I love you too. Always and forever."

I stayed in Jasper's arms for what felt like a few seconds before Rosalie came back downstairs.

"Bella?Are you okay to go home or would you like me to call Charlie and tell him you're sleeping over with me?" She asked politely.

"Ummm. I'd rather stay here. Thank you, Rose." I hoped using her nickname was okay. I wouldn't want to have her mad at me.

"Okay Bella, I'll call him." She smiled and left the room.

"You're spending the night with me?" Jasper asked suggestively. I giggled.

"I guess so." I smiled up at him.

"What are we watching?" He asked.

"Ummm." I glanced at the TV and laughed. "Right now I am watching _Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show._" Jasper laughed. I hadn't watched cartoons since I was 11 years old.

"Whatever you want to watch." He said.

"Then we watch Bugs Bunny outsmart Daffy Duck." I said smiling up at him. Jasper pulled me into his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder.

As we watched cartoons I made myself two promises. The first one was that I wouldn't cry over Edward anymore. A part of me will always love him, but no more tears will be shed because of him.

My second promise was that I would try my hardest to stay with Jasper and trust him. He truly did love me, today proved that to me. Forever and Always.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter after making you wait for a week. In my defense truth or dare is 3 times as long as my usual chapter. Anyways, hopefully you won't have to wait that long again. (Hint: I would love 25 reviews for this chapter)**_

_**I'm going to try and finish Losing Love before Breaking Dawn comes out. Don't worry, there are 2-5 more chapters (depending on some details I want to add or not) and there will be a sequel. I haven't figured out what to call it yet though.**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**If you review I'll send you a quote from the next chapter :)**_

_**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock **_


	10. Rosalie

_**I put in Rosalie's POV because I had lots of people asking why Rosalie was so nice to Bella. This way is just easier for me because Rosalie wouldn't admit the reason to Bella and I need the Rose flash back.**_

_**Thanks if you read and/or reviewed!!**_

_**I broke 100 reviews with the last chapter. Yay!  
Special shout out to **__**bloomsky**__** who was the 100th review.**_

**_I just wanted to share this:  
This morning I got an anoynomuse review from some who named themselves 'God of Fanfic' telling me that I should stop writing this garbage, that I was disgracing the name of Twilight, and that they couldn't understand why anyone with a brain would read this. They also told me that they hated me and I needed to get a life._**

**_Sorry, I'll stop now because I am might start ranting.  
Anyways, Back to writing my garbage and disgacing Twilight. :)_**

_**Disclaimer: Me no own. But you probably know that by now. :D**_

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I ran upstairs and to the phone. I dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice sounded groggy, as if had just been sleeping.

"Hello Charlie. It's Rosalie." Charlie allowed me to call him by his first name since I had spoken to him about Bella last week.

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you sure you don't want some eggs?" Charlie asked for the third time. I cringed mentally._

"_No thank you. Really, I ate at home." I smiled at him. He was momentarily stunned._

"_Okay," He managed to grunt before looking back down at his eggs. I wondered if that food actually was good. _

_I leaned against the wall, waiting for Bella to finish showering. Jasper was out hunting and Esme talked me into spending some time with Bella. I decided a few days ago that I wouldn't be rude to Bella but it didn't mean that I wanted to spend time with her. However, Esme encouraged me too go - and threatened to take my car keys away._

"_This means a lot to me… and Bella." Charlie mumbled into his food._

"_What means a lot?" I asked confused._

"_You spending time with Bella. Last time Edward left she was completely torn down. I couldn't even speak to her because I would be afraid to make her cry again. I'm not that good with tears. She barley survived it the first time. I'm just glad she has a friend to fall back on in the beginning this time."_

_I stared at him dumbfounded. Was Bella really that bad before? I knew that she suffered but I never gave it a second thought. What concern was she to me?_

"_I don't know what to say Chief Swan. I'd like to think of Bella as my sister. I wouldn't want her to fall to pieces because of something my 'brother' did." I still couldn't believe how Edward had broken Bella, after all he promised her._

_I was shocked at the new feelings of caring I had towards Bella._

"_Call me Charlie. Bella's lucky to have a friend like you. She's talked about you before you know. She thinks of you the same way. She said she was worried, at one point, that you'd never feel the same way. I guess she was wrong." He smiled at me. I was frozen. Bella talked about me? She thought of me as a sister even after how I treated her?_

"_What else did she say about me?" I asked weakly. She probably said something horrible._

"_She said you were unbelievably gorgeous," he chuckled. "That you had a kind heart and brains underneath your beauty. And she said people underestimate you by thinking you are completely vain." He stopped obviously thinking he had offended me. I couldn't speak. Bella thought so highly of me and I had always treated her like nothing. Even Emmett thought of me as vain, but Bella... didn't._

"_Wow. I never knew…" I tried to speak. "Thank you for telling me Chief Swan." _

"_Charlie." He corrected._

"_You two getting along?" I heard Bella say from behind me. She sounded upset but I would wait till later to ask her about it._

"_Ya. Rosalie and I were just eating some breakfast." Charlie said standing from the able._

"_Really?" Bella asked looking at me. I smiled reassuringly. Bella looked shocked. Was I really that horrible to her that I smile was shocking?_

"_Yup. I have to go to the station now. See you later Bells. Rosalie." He said heading to the door._

"_Alright dad. Love you." Bella said, still sounding depressed._

"_Goodbye, Chief Swan." I quickly added._

"_Charlie," he corrected again._

"_Right. Charlie. I'll remember next time." I smiled at him._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hello Rosalie. Let me guess. Bella is at your house and wants to stay for a sleepover?" he laughed into the phone.

"That's right. How did you know?" I said with a laugh.

"I'm psychic." He stated. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So everything settled. I'll bring her home tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Alright. Hey, tell me the truth. How was she today?" He asked all joking gone.

"She was really bad this morning." I heard his sharp intake of breath. I wasn't going to lie to Charlie. "But we helped her. She played truth or dare with us for the last half of the afternoon." I laughed at looked at my still purple hair.

"I see. She's been spending lots of time with your brother. Jasper? Is that his name? What's going on with them?" He asked sullenly.

"Yes his name is Jasper. He's helping Bella out too. He's going through the same thing so he understands what she going through."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. Oops. Bella hadn't told him about Alice yet.

"Umm… Well Alice left him so he knows…"

"What! Is that who Edward left Bella for? Sweet little Alice? But she's his sister!" he screamed through the phone. Yup I had just said something I shouldn't.

"Well, technically they're adoptive siblings." I murmured weakly. Charlie was silent.

"Charlie are you okay?" I asked.

"Ya… it's just… Alice? I was wondering why Bella wasn't with Alice but I never thought… Why didn't she tell me?" He spluttered.

"I think it hurts her to think about them. Either of them. I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you."

"No no. It's alright. I see how it… wow… But she was her best friend…"

"I know Charlie. I know. Please don't mention this to Bella. I don't think she ready to tell you yet"

"Boy, is she lucky your still her friend." He laughed sadly. "Thank you for everything really Rosalie. I have no idea what she would be like right now if she was alone."

"Jasper helped a lot too." I said quickly.

"Tell him thank you from me too. Okay? Goodnight Rosalie. Tell Bella I love her"

"Alright Charlie. I'll pass on the messages. Goodnight." I heard the dial tone.

I put the phone down and ran downstairs. Bella was lying in Jasper's arms, watching... _cartoons_? I cleared my throat. They bought looked at me. I smiled.

"Charlie said it was fine. And he said to thank you for helping Bella today, Jasper. And he said to tell you he loved you, Bella." I told them.

"Thank you Rose. Really thank you." Bella said to me.

"No need for thanks. I want to help." I told her. She closed her eyes again and snuggled back into Jasper's chest. Jasper looked at me questionably. I shrugged and ran upstairs to my room.

Like everyone else, Jasper didn't understand why I was being so friendly too Bella

I tried opening my bedroom door but it was locked. Emmett locked himself inside.

"Emmett. Let me in." I demanded. He quickly unlocked the door. I walked in and saw him curled up in the corner of the room. I walked over to him.

"I lost." He murmured weakly. I laughed. Emmett had never lost a game of truth or dare before in his existence.

"It's okay Emmey-bear. I still love you." I cooed.

"I lost." He said again. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez." I walked away from him and sat on the bed. I heard Jasper approaching the room.

"Come in," I said still looking at Emmett. The door opened and Jasper stepped in. "What?" I asked harshly. I still hadn't forgiven him for my hair. I felt a wave of calm. I shot Jasper a glare.

"Sorry." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I was just wondering why you're so… nice to Bella."

"I've always been nice." I almost shouted. "Just not to her face." I muttered.

"We both no how much you disliked her before."

I scoffed. "People change."

"I'm wondering why…"

"I don't know." I grumbled. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I want to know too." Emmett was suddenly sitting next to me. I shot him a look.

"Why do you guys care? All that matters is that I did. So there." I retorted and took off to the door. Jasper blocked my way.

"Rose."

"Because she is my sister and I don't want her hurting because of that asshole." They were both stunned silent. I never would refer to Bella as my sister before. Nor had I ever defended her like that. "I always cared for her. My jealousy of her humanity made me bitter towards her. Okay?" It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either.

I wanted to leave but Jasper would move. He had a look that showed me he probably knew there was more. I sighed and walked back to the bed in defeat.

"Before Bella past out a week ago, her face showed pure devastation. I started to feel bad for her then. I knew I never wanted to fell that way ever. Then while she was sleeping she kept screaming and crying. I never though someone could be hurt that way." I sat down and recalled that night.

"I decided I would be at least nice to her. Then I talked to her father - that time you went hunting - and he told me all the wonderful things she said about me, I felt like I couldn't hate her anymore." Emmett cradled me into his arms. Jasper had left.

"Rosalie. I love you so much." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

"I didn't know you were so mushy on the inside." he laughed. I smacked him.

"Well frame it because you will not see mushy Rosalie again nor will you ever speak of this again, or else." I threatened.

"Oooo, scary." He mocked. **(A/N: I couldn't resist using a Breaking Dawn quote)**

I rolled me eyes and hit him on the arm. "You're lucky I love you so much."

"I know." Emmett laughed.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I ran back to my room. Bella was already sleeping when I walked in. I laid down next to her. She was feeling very happy at the moment.

Rosalie's feelings towards Bella had changed drastically in the last week and now I understood why. I never knew that Rosalie had a sensitive side. I chuckled.

Bella stayed in pleasant moods. From happiness to excitement to love. It was 2 in the morning when Bella started talking.

"Forever and Always." She murmured turning. "I don't want anything else."

I wondered what she was dreaming about. Her feelings were pure love, no lust. I hoped she was dreaming about me.

"Jasper," she sighed and smiled. I pulled her closer to me. I was relieved that she was finally happy. I didn't want her to suffer anymore than she had too.

She didn't talk again for a while. She had a long day and was probably worn out.

"I love you Jasper." She said around 7am.

"I love you more."

"No silly. No one can love anyone more than I love you." She smiled in her sleep.

"I still love you more."

She sighed. "Fine. We love each other the same. Is that okay?"

"Yes. That's fine." I laughed. "I still love you more though."

"You're impossible." She laughed.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up with an even better feeling then I had the afternoon before. It was pure happiness. No repression, no odd feeling that somthing was wrong or thinking that I had gone insane. Just happiness.

"Good morning beautiful." Jasper murmured. I sighed pleasantly.

* * *

_**Yes vampires don't sleep so they don't need the beds in their rooms, but in my world they have beds. I finished writing it and I realized that I wrote in beds. I didn't feel like changing it. Sorry. I hope I didn't ruin anything for you guys by adding beds. :)**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**If you review I'll send you a quote from the next chapter :)**_

_**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	11. Over It

_**I have nothing to say other than… BREAKING DAWN IN 2 DAYS!! :D  
I can't wait.**_

_**Thanks if you read and/or reviewed!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and since my name isn't Stephanie… Well I guess you can put two-and-two together :)**_

* * *

**Edward POV**

I stared out at the sky. I wondered what Bella did today. I wondered if she was okay.

Bella was probably a wreck. I remember how she was when I left her the first time from other people's minds. It was probably worse this time because it was so close to the wedding.

_Our _wedding.

I sighed and walked back into the house.

'Edward, are you okay?' Alice's worried thoughts echoed in my mind.

"I'm fine Alice." I went to the piano and started playing.

I started playing Bella's lullaby. I missed her very much. I didn't regret leaving her for Alice I just missed her... A lot.

"Why don't I take your mind off of things." she said suggestively. I laughed.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Morning," I said, turning to face him.

"What would you like to do today?" His breath made me lose my train of thought.

"Huh?" I breathed. Jasper chuckled. I blushed lightly. That's when I noticed his eyes were black. I reached up with my finger and touched his face. He closed his eyes.

"You're thirsty." I said quietly.

"Nothing I can't handle." He shrugged.

"Are you sure?" I asked. It wasn't that I didn't trust Jasper, I just didn't want him to push himself.

"I'm sure."

"I wouldn't mind. If you need to go hunt, go with Emmett. I'm sure he misses his hunting buddy." I joked. He smiled.

"Yes I do." Emmett yelled from somewhere else in the house. I laughed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine. And I wouldn't be alone. I can spend some time with Rosalie." I smiled. He thought for a second.

"Are you sure you'd mange not to fall out of a window or something?" He smiled.

"I'll try my hardest." I grumbled, acidly.

"Aww. You know that was funny." He laughed. He sent laughter at me.

"Okay, you're very, _very_ funny. Now stop the laughter. My stomach hurts." I said through giggles. I stopped laughing and went back to pouting.

"Don't make me make you laugh again."

"Don't make me make you leave." I kicked myself internally. Wow that was a very good comeback.

"You think you could make me leave?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Maybe," I grumbled and blushed.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. But, I want you to go hunting with Emmett." I said.

"You won't fall through a window?" he laughed. I scowled at him. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out like a 3 year old. I started laughing again.

"Stop that." I smack him. It probably hurt my hand more then it hurt him.

"Only if you promise not to fall through a window." He was laughing. I laughed harder.

"No… window… falling…" I tried to say more but I was out of breath from laughing. Suddenly, I stopped laughing.

"That's good. I want you to do one more thing for me though." He said seriously. My heart beat went crazy. Was something wrong?

"Anything." I whispered.

"Can you introduce me to Charlie later today?" he asked. I froze.

"You want me to introduce you to Charlie? And how do we explain you didn't die when he shoots you?" I joked. He raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "If I tell Charlie that I'm dating the brother of the guy who left me, he might shoot you. And he'd probably never let me see you again."

"How old are you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I can't do that to Charlie right now."

"Please Bella." He pleaded looking me in the eyes. I was momentarily stunned.

"I hate you right now. You dazzled me into agreeing with you." I muttered as soon as I could think straight. I looked away from his eyes.

"Does that mean I'm meeting Charlie today?" he asked, even though he probably knew the answer. I turned back to him.

"Yes." I grumbled. He smiled again.

"Okay, well get dressed. If I'm going hunting with Emmett, you're staying with Rosalie." He pulled me out of bed.

"I don't want to get up yet." I groaned.

"Hurry up, sleepy." He laughed. I yawned.

"You get out." I told him and pointed to the door.

"Do I have to?" he whined. I laughed and nodded. He shuffled out.

I quickly got dressed and rushed up into the bathroom. I dressed my teeth and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I wondered what I would be doing with Rose today. After that, I would have to make dinner for Charlie. I groaned. I can't believe I let Jasper talk me into telling Charlie about me and Jasper. I hoped he would be okay and_ not _try and shoot anyone.

When I skipped downstairs, Jasper was sitting at the under-used dining room table.

I pulled out a bowl from the cupboard and hunted up some cereal and milk. Esme always kept 'human' food for me. I glanced at the microwave clock. 9:37 was blinking in neon green. I sat down across from Jasper and started eating. He watched me.

"Is that good?" he asked scrunching up his nose. I laughed.

"It's good for me." He laughed too.

When I finished washing the bowl, Jasper grabbed my waist from behind.

"You look beautiful." He breathed down my neck. My knee's felt weak. He chuckled. Jasper picked me up and ran to the sofa and sat me down on his lap. I cuddled into him for a little but before I remember something I wanted to ask him yesterday.

"Jasper, do you know why Rosalie is so nice to me?" I asked. She was very nice to me for the last week, and I wanted to know why. At first, I thought it was because she knew I wasn't becoming a vampire anymore, but after yesterday I started thinking there was something else. Jasper shift slightly.

"I think you should ask her that." He said quietly.

"Is it something bad?" I whispered looking down.

"No. It's just I don't think she wants me to tell you."

"Okay." I sighed. "But you know why right?"

"Yes. I know"

"ROSALIE!" I screamed, suddenly. Jasper jumped.

"Did I just scare Jasper the almighty vampire?" I giggled. He scowled at me.

"I haven't heard anyone scream that loud since I pushed Rosalie's car into the ocean." He said shaking his head. I laughed.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"He thought I broke his favorite guitar." Rosalie growled from behind us. I glanced at her and saw her hair was still tinted purple.

"You_ did_ break it." he defended himself. She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Bella." She said sweetly, smiling. "Will you go shopping with me?" I groaned. Rosalie smile faded. I realized I probably offended her and made her think I didn't want to spend time with her.

"Can't you just give me a make-over here at home?" I asked. Her smile returned.

"Shopping today. Make-over tomorrow."

I thought. I wanted to get along with Rosalie better.

"Fine. But I'm not buying anything." I grumbled. "And you," I turned to Jasper. "Be carful and don't worry about me too much."

"That last part is impossible." He said and kissed me.

"As much as I _love_ to watch you two play tongue wars, I'd rather stick a pencil in my eye." Rosalie muttered sarcastically. "I'm waiting in the convertible, Bella." Jasper and I broke apart and laughed.

"Bye Jasper." I skipped out of his lap and to the garage.

"Bye beautiful." He said. I blushed but I don't think he saw it.

"Let's go Bella. I need new shoes." She said impatiently as I opened he door to her car.

"Alright. I'm only human here." I grumbled.

"You could at least pretend you like spending time with me." She said sadly.

"No. It's not that. I do enjoy spending time with you. I just don't like shopping." I sighed.

"I will make you love shopping. How many times have you actually gone shopping? And most if it is who you go with. If I go shopping with Emmett I have no fun because he's either whining about going home or telling me everything looks gorgeous." She said in a rush.

"Ummm. I've gone shopping many times… Alice… use to take me all the time. Remember?" I sighed.

"Oh," she said. "I never had much fun with Alice either. She would push me into the stores she loves and throw things that she said would look good on me. I never got to choose for myself." I laughed. Rosalie looked at me questionably.

"Are you okay Bella?" she asked.

"Ya. Really I'm fine."

"Okay." She said but her tone was disbelieving.

"Seriously Rose. I past the rough patch and things can only go up from here." I smiled.

"Alright." she said, "You do realize I'm going to make you buy something." She changed the subject. I grimaced.

"No doubt you will."

"Don't worry. You'll like it." She laughed.

"That, I doubt."

* * *

It was past three when we pulled into the Cullen's driveway again.

I was shocked at how much fun I actually had shopping with Rosalie. It took a bit of persuasion at first, but after an hour I_ wanted _to buy things.

I was still wondering how she became so pleasant to me, but I decided not to ask because I didn't want to spoil the good mood.

"Are the boys home yet?" I asked. She nodded. My smile got wider. "Then let's go inside."

"Be careful, you don't want to trip now." Rosalie joked. I scowled. I had only trip once through the whole shopping trip and the one time wasn't even my fault. Who puts a movable clothing rack in the middle of a store?

I opened the door and put one foot out of the door. Carefully, I pulled myself up and put my hand on the top of the car door. I stood up straight and smiled at my victory.

"Ha. I didn't trip." I took a step forward. I didn't trip.

"Good job. Guys get out here. Bella didn't trip." She started laughing. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the trunk.

"Boo!" Emmett yelled, suddenly, from behind me. I scream and slipped backwards. Cold arms caught me before I fell on my butt. I was pulled back up.

"That wasn't funny Emmett." I screeched. Emmett laughed evilly and ran back inside, followed by Rosalie. I turned.

"Hi" I looked over Jasper face. His eyes were liquid honey again.

"Hello. Did you have fun?"

I nodded still lost in his eyes.

"Fall through any windows?"

I nodded absentmindedly. His laughter brought me out my ogling.

"What?" I asked.

"You fell through a window?" he asked, still laughing.

"No." I blushed and looked down.

Jasper pulled all my bags out of the car and brought them inside. Before I managed to take a step, Jasper was back, throwing me over his shoulder. I giggled.

Jasper sat on the couch and positioned me on his lap.

"How long until Charlie gets home?" he asked me. I groaned and hid my face in his chest.

"What time is it now?"

"Three thirty."

"Charlie gets home around six." I grumbled.

"Bella, don't worry everything is going to be okay." He wrapped his arms around me. I sighed. I hope so. I thought. Life was starting to get better.

* * *

_**Ack! One more chapter to Losing Love. I thing I will have it finished by Friday. But, no promises. I was actually having fun writing. :D  
Hopefully the sequel won't bomb like my sequels usually do.**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**If you review I'll send you a quote from the next chapter :)**_

_**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	12. Dinner

_**Breaking Dawn comes out TODAY at midnight. Yay! Midnight release party here I come. :D**_

_**So this is the final chapter in Losing Love. I've decided to finish here because the story is moving on from losing love to something different. ;)**_

_**Thanks if you read and/or reviewed!!**_

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. I wish I did though. Does that count?**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jasper and I talked for an hour before I said I should be getting home. I was hoping Jasper forgot about meeting Charlie but no such luck. He drove me home. As soon as I stepped foot in the house, I dashed into the kitchen and started making dinner. I wanted it ready as soon as Charlie arrived. That way, it was a small distraction from the boy sitting in the living room.

I wrapped the potatoes in thin foil and stuck them in the oven. Then I pulled out some fish from the freezer and laid them in the warmed up frying pan. Charlie really should stop bring home a pound of fish every time he went fishing. Our freezer has at least a five year supply right now.

When the fish was out of my hands, Jasper pulled me from behind.

"Hey! Let go or the fish will burn." I whined.

"No we wouldn't want that." Jasper murmured in my ear. I closed my eyes trying to regain concentration. "Maybe I should move away." He let go of my waist. I pouted without opening my eyes, yet.

"Stupid annoying vampire." I opened my eyes and walked back over to the fish. "That wasn't fair." I grumbled.

"What wasn't fair?" he question from beside me. I turned to look at him but he was gone. "I think it was very fair." He said from the other side of me. I turned that way but he was gone.

"Stop it." I yelled. Suddenly I was being pulled away from the stove and slammed into the wall.

"I'm bored." His cool breath blew in my face.

"Well then go find something… in the other room to amuse yourself." I managed to squeak.

"I have found something to amuse myself." He was gone.

"Jasper!" I hissed. I took a step forward but slip on the kitchen rug. Before my face met the tiled floor, I was pulled back on my feet.

"Don't trip." He said and I was left alone again.

"I won't talk to you for a week if you don't stop this right now." I threatened.

No answer.

"Jasper?" I questioned.

No answer.

"Ugh!" I groaned throwing my hands up in the air in frustration. I walked back to the fish that were close to burning. I quickly removed them from the pan and onto a plate.

I placed the plate on the table and noticed something flash outside. Charlie's cruiser was pulling into the driveway.

"Perfect timing." I grumbled, "Are you coming out or does Charlie get kept in the dark?"

No answer.

"Where the hell are you?" I mumbled walking into the kitchen to retrieve the potatoes. The door swung open and in walked Charlie.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Kitchen," I replied.

"Smells good." I heard him put his gun belt away. I sighed in relief. At least the gun wouldn't be_ on_ him.

"Dinner will be done in five. Just need to get the potatoes." Charlie grunted his response. I looked in the oven but found no potatoes. I looked around the kitchen and saw them on three plates.

"Jasper." I laughed shaking my head.

"What?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"Where did you go?" I said, turning to him and glaring.

"You said to amuse myself. I was looking through your photos." He smiled. "You were a very cute 2 year old." I blushed and forgot why I was mad at him.

"Charlie's in the dining room." I squeaked.

"I know." He said.

"Let's go and pray he doesn't shoot you." I whispered. Jasper laughed and grabbed my hand. My heart jumped at the contact.

"Dad?" I said as a walked into the dining room, still holding Jaspers hand. Charlie was reading the paper

"Ya Bells?" he asked, not looking up.

"This is… umm… Jasper." I smiled. Charlie looked from his paper.

"Hello Jasper." He said calmly. He looked down and noticed are intertwined hands. He looked back into my eyes with rage. I swallowed loudly.

"He's my… boyfriend." Charlie was stunned silent. "Dad?" I asked taking a step forward. Charlie was silently fuming. I looked at Jasper.

"He's on a whirlwind of emotions. He should be done soon."

"Can't you do something?" I asked desperately.

"It's better he deals with this on his own." He told me. I smiled. Suddenly Charlie stood.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! What the heck is wrong with you? You're dating your ex-fiancées brother?!" he screeched, eyeing his gun belt and Jasper at the same time. I flinched. I should have known that was coming.

"Calm down. Let's talk rationally about this." I tried to calm him down.

"You, out." He pointed at Jasper and then the door. "I want you never to see him again." Charlie growled.

"Dad…" I started but Jasper stopped me pulled me to the door.

"Don't fight too much. Talk calmly that will help." He whispered in my ear.

"Come back soon," I pleaded.

"I'll be back when Charlie is asleep." Jasper promised in my ear.

"Alright." I pecked him on the cheek and he took off into the darkness. I turned my focus back to a fuming Charlie. I walked towards him. He had moved away from the table and was how in the small open space.

"Dad, I know what you're going to say." I said half calm, half angry.

"Tell me what I'm going to say, because I honestly can't think of what to tell my baby daughter right now." he growled.

"I'm not a baby anymore. I can make my own decisions."

"Bella. I just want you to watch out for yourself. No matter how old you get you're always going to be my baby girl." He sighed. Emotional wasn't really Charlie forte. He put his hands on his head. He was probably getting a headache.

"I can take care of myself. I know what I'm getting into. Jasper isn't like Edward. He's different. I know it." I said confidently.

"I can't help but feel like you're setting yourself up for more heartbreak." He shook his head and laughed a frustrated laugh.

"I'm not." I assured him.

"How can you be so sure?" he screamed. I flinched

"Because I can," I muttered looking down.

"Bella, I just don't want you hurt again. Can't you just date Mike Newton?" he laughed.

"Dad, Mike's creepy." I decided to go with a joke. "Plus, he wouldn't care for me the same why Jasper does."

"Are you really that sure of him?" he asked warily.

"Yes," I nodded my head confidently.

"Okay. But if he hurts you or I'm going to hunt him down and shoot him." He grumbled. I laughed at the idea of Charlie shooting a vampire.

"Okay," I was still laughing.

"You've change a lot since you first moved in here with your boring old dad." He joked changing the subject. I snorted.

"I know. It seems like yesterday, doesn't it?"

He laughed and nodded. "I still wonder why you ever decided to come here. You hate Forks."

"I did hate Forks. That was before I got to know it. Before I could enjoy the rain and the noiselessness of the streets. If I had to go back and do it again, I would still move in with you dad." I went to hug him. Charlie returned the hug awkwardly back.

"Ya ya just go to sleep before I change my mind and go hunt… what's his name again?" he asked.

"Jasper." I laughed.

"Rosalie's twin, right?" He asked. I nodded. "She's a nice girl, I bet he is too." He said quietly.

"Jasper's not a girl," I laughed. Charlie through me a funny look.

"You know what I meant." He said. "Besides, how do you know?" he joked. I laughed.

"Let's eat before this gets any colder," I looked at the table. "We have an extra plate now that you kicked out our guest." I raised an eyebrow at Charlie.

"I'll eat it." He shrugged.

I laughed.

Charlie and I ate dinner in silence. I collected and washed the dishes when we were done. Charlie went to the living room and turned on a baseball game.

"Goodnight dad." I called as I started towards the stairs.

"Night." He called back blankly. I shook my head and laughed.

"I'm getting a tattoo." I called, testing if Charlie was paying attention.

"Good for… WHAT?" he screeched.

"Just wondering if you were paying attention. Not really getting a tattoo." I laughed.

"You better not get one." He grumbled.

"Goodnight." I was still laughing as I walked up the stairs.

When I got to my room, I looked at myself in the mirror. I really had changed in many ways. I was smiling brightly with traces of pink blush on my cheeks. I remembered the first night I was here I was depressed and lacking in any color. I no longer detested Forks. I loved it.

Suddenly, something moved behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. I was getting paranoid, I laughed in my head. I turned back to the mirror and saw someone I was hoping I would never see again. I felt my pulse quicken.

"Hello Bella." A sweet voice rang out, "I've missed you terribly."

My eyes widened. "Edward?" I asked.

* * *

_**And this is the part where you all throw sticks at me. Don't get mad at me too much. :P  
Sorry that this is how I ended this story, yes there is a sequel don't worry. (Sequel info will be up later today)**_

_**I love you guys. Please don't kill me.**_

_**REVIEW!!**_ _**:)**_

_**No preview quotes this time, sorry.**_

_**Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock**_


	13. SEQUEL INFO

Hi!  
This just some info you guys.

**When I'm gonna start posting the sequel**  
I'm going on vacation next Thursday and I won't be back until the 23rd. So I'm not going to start posting the sequel until then. Maybe one chapter before I leave if I have time but that's not likely. I'm sorry. But the bright side is when I return from my vacation, I will have the story all planned out and some chapters written, so I will be able to update faster. Bad side. You guys in suspense for 3 weeks.

**Why I ended it like this.**  
I ended my story like this because the story is no longer going to be about Bella losing love, it's going to be about her choosing love. (I don't think that's going to be the title of the next story) I already know who she's going to pick in the end and I'm not telling anyone so don't even ask because I won't tell you.

**Sequel  
**I don't have a title yet because everything I think of is super cheesy. But if I can't think of anything by the time I start posting it will probably be Choosing Love and I find that to be a very crappy title. I'm praying for inspiration to strike.  
Yes, Edward is back and so is Alice. That's all I'm saying for right now.

**Special Thanks  
**Just the two people that helped me a lot even if they didn't realize it.

**deviLISH-innocence - **She reviewed - I think - every chapter since I started writing and her reviews were always encouraging and funny. Thank you.

**Auburn Envy**- Funniest reviews ever! She gave my very strange mental pictures of Edward in a halter top and a mini skirt. She also threatened to send, Belsper, Emmett, and Edward's beaver legs after me if I didn't update quickly. Haha. Thanks for making me laugh.

To everyone else who was so nice to me and read my silly little story. I really didn't expect this many people to like it. You guys rock! Thanks for taking time to read and/or review. :D

**One last thing**  
Ack! Breaking Dawn is coming out at midnight. Can't wait anymore! I was going to the midnight masquerade as Bella but my dye job went horribly wrong and now I'm a redhead so I'm going as Victoria now. ;)

Luv from Monika Whitlock


	14. SEQUEL IS UP!

_**Hey everyone!! I'm back from vacation and I have written a few chapters.**_

_**The problem is my dad has impounded my computer because he screwed up his computer with viruses. So, I won't be able to update as quick as I hoped because how my whole family is using my computer and only my computer - my family consists of three siblings and both my parents.**_**_  
Also, school is starting up September 2nd again and I am in a lot of advance classes so I will be getting a ton of homework from the get go which also curves my updating speed.  
_****_Then on top of that I'm writing a book - yes I am writing books and I'm only 14. I write in it every time I have an idea - which is often. That's another thing that stops my fanfic writing._**

**_So with these three distractions I have, I'm going to try to update once a week minimum. I love writing for ya'll here on and I didn't want to just give up on my fanfic, and I won't._**

**_Anyways, Chapter one of Choosing Love is up. I hope it's good an you guys like it. If you are continuing reading, I thank you. I've probably lost readers because Breaking Dawn did come out and we know this is completely impossible. Not like it was possible before but still... (hehe, I died when I read page 30 because Jasper winked at Bella)_**

**_I've finished Breaking Dawn 23 times and now I'm taking a break and attempting to read my old books like Harry Potter and such. I tried reading HP 7 this morning and halfway through chapter 2 and I got bored. So I really need to try and get my mind of Twilight. LOL._**

**_Oh right! I actually figured out how to check my stats. well I was so excited out when I read it. 211 Reviews and 10891 Hits! Thank you very very much. :) I would tell you who review 200 was but I got so many reviews I forgot to count at the time which one was 200. Sorry._**

**_What are you waiting for?? GO READ CHAPTER 1 of Choosing Love!! Go go go!_**

**_Luv from  
_****_Monika Whitlock Hale _**


End file.
